Lost Bird: Tale of Sabriell Sparrow and the Curse
by Ms. Mon
Summary: Sabriell wanted nothing more in her life than an adventure, but when her path crosses with the notorious pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow, she gets more than she asked for. The first part of Sabriell's story, a Jack's daughter fanfiction.
1. Sabriell

**PROLOGUE_  
_**

_If you would of told me a few days ago that I would experience a grand adventure along side pirates on one of the fastest ships in the Caribbean, I would of told you that you're mad. I'm just a simpleton, a helper to a local blacksmith. What adventure awaits a poor lower-class girl? _

_That's not the case today though. As of today, you can tell me anything and I will believe it. I've had the strange and the wicked happen to me in a matter of few days, yet it seems like it's been years. Here I am now, trying to save the one I love. I threw away my simple life for Jack Sparrow, my father._

_ I yearned for an adventure, an escape from my repetitive life that was slowly passing me by. My wish was granted, but at what price? _

_Yet, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision of visiting Jack that night in jail, helping him escape, because it brought me to him. If I were to die now, I had no regrets over my past actions. _

_I looked into Jack in the eyes, they were expressionless. __I didn't realize what happened until all of a sudden__ everything went dark and a sensation of relief filled my body as it hit the ground._

_Dear reader, sit back and enjoy as I have a tale to tell today. My untold story, the story of Sabriell Sparrow._

* * *

**SABRIELL**

The weather was sunny and hot in Port Royal today, the sea breeze coming from the ocean made the heat bearable, the streets were busy, the market was bustling with costumers.

The breeze blew through Sabriell's dirty hair as she made her way around the busy crowd. She wore a not-so-white shirt, khaki pants and black boots. She had naturally tan skin. Her fingers, hands, and wrists were covered in dirt.

While passing by a group of upper-class girls she overheard them commenting her looks and afterward giggling. She didn't bother even looking at them for she was use to this. Sabriell never fancied her appearance. There wasn't much she could do about it, and frankly, she didn't care much for it.

There was two things that Sabriell admired in herself; her brown eyes and her wavy dark brown hair that reached just below her shoulders.

As a helper for the local blacksmith she was told to do many strange and unnecessary tasks, at least in her opinion they were unnecessary. Like this one today, she was told to fetch some coal from the market, and so she carried a heavy bag of coal all the way from the docks. She disliked this job very much, she had no idea how to make swords even though she was around them all day, and had no intention of learning to do so. This job guaranteed her a roof over her head and some food, labor in exchange for food and shelter.

On her way, she noticed there was some sort of a fancy ceremony going on in the fort today. Curiosity struck Sabriell, she walked around trying to figure out what sort of party is being hosted today. All of a sudden soldiers in red coats ran out, with the Governor and Commodore Norrington following soon after. They made they way towards the docks.

As tempting it was to follow them and find out where they were so eagerly heading to, Sabriell had a job to do, and a bag of coal hunched on her back that she couldn't abandon, no matter how much she wanted to. She ignored what she had saw and continued down her path.

A few seconds later, out of nowhere, the water moved, the wind that was a breeze became much strong, the warm sun that was beaming down a few seconds ago disappeared behind dark clouds. _'Hm, a sudden change in wind.'_ she though to herself as she continues her journey down the streets.

* * *

"I got her, shouted Murtogg" as Jack climbed out of the water carrying the girl and laying her on the floor. "She s not breathing!" said Murtogg.

"Move! " yelled Jack he cut open her corset and the girl spat out water.

"Never would've thought of that," said Mullroy.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore" said Jack, then he noticed a gold medallion around the girls neck. "Where did you get that?" he asked.

"On your feet!" shouted someone above him and he slowly stood up.

"Elizabeth! Are you alright?" cried an elderly man running towards her.

"Yes, I m fine," said Elizabeth as she stood up and her father wrapped a blanket around her. He then saw Murtogg holding Elizabeth s corset and he immediately dropped it and pointed at Jack.

"Shoot him!" said Governor Swann.

"Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" asked Elizabeth.

"I believe thanks are in order," said Norrington holding his hand out to shake Jack's. Hesitating at first Jack shook his hand and Norrington revealed the 'P' for pirate on Jack s wrist. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?"

"Hang him!" said Governor Swann.

"Keep your guns on him men." began Norrington "Gillette fetch some irons" ordered Norrington.

He rolled up his sleeve a bit more and saw the sparrow tattoo on Jack s forearm. "Well well, Jack Sparrow isn't it?" he said letting go of Jack s wrist. "Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please sir" said Jack.

"I don't see your ship, Captain" said Norrington. "I'm in the market, as it were" Jack answered.

"He said he come to commandeer one." Mullroy interrupted "told you he was telling the truth." added Murtogg "these are his" he continued as he pulled out Jacks effects and handed them to Norrington.

* * *

Few minutes have passed and Sabriell was now getting close to the blacksmiths shop.

"Finally" she said under her breath. The bag of coal kept getting heavier, or so it seemed, and to make matters even worse the streets were not filled with red coat soldiers running around searching for someone.

Jack raced through the town as fast as his feet were willing to carry him, his eyes searching for a place to hide from the soldiers chasing him. He heard yelling and gun shots ahead of him so he turned to run the other way, he saw men coming that direction too, so he spun and tried a different direction but no matter which way he turned men were all around him. Finally he saw a statue to hide behind, so he lunged himself towards it. When all the soldiers passed and went searching for him somewhere else, he jumped out from behind the statue only to connect with someone who fell to the ground upon hitting him.

With a heavy thud Sabriell fell to the floor, dropping the bag of coal she's been carrying for so long. She blinked a few times and looked up at the man hovering in front of her. Before she could get a good look at him he ran off. "Wait!" she hollered after him but he paid no heed, _"Don't call after him,"_ she told herself. Dumbfounded by the whole situation she noticed some of the coal had spilled out of the bag and onto the street. A heavy sigh left her lips as she got on her knees and started collecting the coal back to the bag.

Confused but intrigued by this man, she dropped the bag once more and raced after him. His run was high-kneed, very...different. Within seconds she had caught up to him. "Where are you running to?" she asked.

"No!" he shouted back at her.

"No what?" she asked puzzled, but when he didn't answer she gradually stopped her running and tilted her head to the side as she watched him run. Not too long after she stopped, had he tripped over something and fell forward onto the ground. She raised an eyebrow and walked over to him. She knelt down next to him but before she could saying anything he abruptly brought himself up and began running off once more.

Knowing that nothing good can come out of this chase she spun around and walked back to where she dropped the coal.

* * *

Sabriell entered the familiar to her blacksmith shop and dropped the bag of coal by the fireside. Sighing with relief she turned around to notice Mr. Brown fast asleep in his chair. Everything was in it's place. Just like any other average monotonous day of hers, apart from her little incident with the madman she bumped into today.

When she was about to walk out, she noticed a black leather hat on the table. That hat was not there before. She reached out to grab it and all of a sudden a cold blade struck her hand. Silently hoping that it was Will who just struck her hand, she turned her gazing away from the blade to looked at the person who was holding it. It was the man she had run into today. His eyes met hers as he brought his sword away from her hand and to her throat. She cursed under her breath for calling this day monotonous.

Each step he took towards her, she took back. "Who are you?" she questioned.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," he replied politely "You seem somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?" Jack asked with a curious look on his face.

"I'm the girl you knocked over today, and without apologized just ran away from,"

He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, "My apologize" he said with a sarcastic tone "now if you excuse me then" he turned around to walk out but Sabriell grab the sword that was behind her and pointed it to Jack.

"I don't think you mean that" she said swirling the sword around. _"Why do you want him to mean it, what's wrong with you?"_ a voice in her head asked her.

"Do you think this wise, little missy," Jack asked "crossing blades with a pirate?"

"Probably not," she replied. Being of course that she didn't know how to handle a sword what so ever, this wasn't going to end well on her end. To her great relief she saw Will walking in from the back room and slowly pointed a blade to Jacks neck. "This be an unfair battle, two against one?" Jack pointed out. Will swung the sword towards him, Jack blocked it with his own, Sabriell ducked down avoiding their swords as they clashed. The two of the began to fight.

Sabriell took this opportunity to run outside to look for the soldiers that were searching for that pirate that just threaten her. She would run up to them trying to tell them that she knows where the pirate is, yet none of the soldiers payed attention to her, they would either push her aside without even looking at her or just say "yes miss, walk right along miss, of course miss."

Finally one of the soldiers took notice in what she was trying to say, he passed the news on to Commodore Norrington, who immediately led their party to Mr. Browns shop. The door to the shop was blocked by something and wouldn't open. Finally when they broke whatever was blocking it, the door swung open and they rushed into the shop with Commodore Norrington leading the way.

Sabriell walked in to see Will covered in dirt, the pirate laying on the floor unconscious, and Mr. Brown with a half broken bottle in his hand. The soldiers pointed their guns at the pirate.

"Excellent work Mr. Brown" Norrington pointed out "You've assisted in the capture of a fugitive."

"Just doing my civic duty, sir" Mr. Brown replied as if he was the real hero in all of this.

Sabriell walked over next to Will "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

They both looked at the unconscious pirate. Sabriell noticed a small tattoo on his forearm. It was a small Sparrow flying over the ocean. Before she could take a better look, Norrington ordered his man to take him away. She watched as they dragged away the pirate from the shop. This was definitely a day to remember, and a gut feeling told her it was not over yet.

* * *

Author's note: So here is the first chapter. Another thing, there are pictures on my profile of what Sabriell looks like. I'm going to be updating often, but I would like some review as they keep me going with the story, so the more reviews the faster I update. I need to know if someone is interested in reading the rest so review. :D Happy reading and remember to smile :)


	2. He's a Pirate!

Author's note: Thank you so much to GalnKay, nineteennintytwo, and lilrockgirl95 for the reviews(they made me happy :)) I appreciate the advice. I'm sorry for the mistakes again, and like I said, my computer crashed 3 times and I had to rewrite it each time. I've read that chapter at least 20-30 times so at the end i was just happy to post it, but I'll proof read chapter 1 one more time and fix some mistakes. I will also do the 2nd and 3rd movie but that also depends on how many reviews I get.

* * *

**HE'S A PIRATE!**

It was night time in Port Royal. Brown eyes peered wearily out at the sea, their owner just as tired as they were. Sabriell gazed through the window in her tiny room just above Mr. Brown's shop. One hand was tracing a small tattoo on her left forearm. The tattoo lost it's black color a long time ago, now it was a faded green color, a bit stretched as well. You could still tell it was a tiny sparrow flying over the ocean with the sun behind him. "The only thing I have in memory of my parents." She had it as long as she could remember. Never knowing what it meant she assumed it was some mark left on her when she was younger by her parents.

She met a man today with the same tattoo. A pirate. Someone who might have the answer to where she came from. She shook that though away. Maybe she was just over analyzing this, it could just be a bizarre coincident that the two had the same tattoo, but not likely.

Oftentimes she would wondered about her past. Her stepmother had very little knowledge of where she came from, she was 5-year-old when a group of sailors found her at sea 10 years ago. Guess they didn't have the heart to leave her there. They brought her to Port Royal to a woman named Alice who kindly enough, took her in and cared for her until last year when she died of a long illness. Alice didn't have any children, so she treated her as one of her own. She lost a bigh part of her life when Alice died. Since she didn't know who her real parents were, where they were, or even what was her last name, she was left alone with nowhere to go after Alice's death. Luckily, she found a job here, at Mr. Brown's shop. Her working here doesn't offer any money, just this tiny room and a meal each day.

Then came the reality of her present. Living each day with the same routine. Never has she left Port Royal from the day she gotten here. She wanted to be out in the open sea, able to see the starts from a ship, waking up with the feeling of an exciting day approaching, a day full of surprises. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine what it would be like to experience such things.

"Jack Sparrow," she whispered to herself. A name that sounded so strange to her when said, yet felt so familiar to her heart. Sabriell Looked up at the starless sky. The weather was ghastly, fog covered most of the town. The only light in her room came from the moon's beams breaking through the thick clouds.

"They're going to hang Jack within a matter of days, maybe even hours," she though. All of a sudden a rash idea came to Sabriell's mind. "He's my only chance to some answers about myself..." Without a second though, she grabbed her black overcoat, put it on, and rushed out of Mr. Brown's store.

She felt as if her legs had a mind of their own, leading her towards the jail where Jack was held captive. "He's a pirate, he could lie to me just to get me to help him. I could help him out and he could kill me" she contemplated those thoughts and many others. Truth be told, she didn't know much about pirates, something like pirates was a taboo subject in this area, only two things were told about this matter; do not trust a pirate, do not help a pirate, or you'll end up dead like a pirate.

She quicken her pace as she walked down the now empty streets of Port Royal. "Eerie" she pointed out. The only noises came from the old wood that squeaked whenever the wind blew it, occasionally she heard a cat hiss, or the wind howl.

Upon reaching the Fort, Sabriell came to a abrupt stop and gasped. There were two guards standing by the gate. Each held a musket in one's hand. She covered her mouth with her right palm. For a second it felt like her heart stopped. Praying that they didn't hear or see her, she now took every step as carefully and quietly as she possibly could. She pressed her back to a wall where they couldn't see her.

A young woman out alone at this time of the hour? Creeping around the jail area? They could easily make the assumption that she's either a criminal or helping one escape, and shoot her on the spot without thinking twice about it.

Quietly she took a deep breath. She tilted her head from behind the wall she was standing by to slightly peered at them. The fort had a few soldiers on the graveyard shift. The only two she had to worry about were the ones blocking her pathway to the stairs leading down to the cells where Jack was being held captive. If they would just move she could slip pass by without anyone else noticing.

"That's what you call irony, I'm actually trying to get into jail but soldiers are standing in my way."

The logical thing to do in this situation was to turn back around and go home. Yet something was telling her to try getting past them somehow."Maybe a distraction of some sort?" She pondered, but nothing came to her mind.

She peeked from behind the wall again to check the guards. To her surprise, they weren't there. She raised and eyebrow. "Where could they be?" she though as she went past the gate slowly. Her question was soon answered as she heard two guns being cocked from behind her. She closed her eyes "bloody hell," cursing under her breath.

"You there!" said a men with a thick English accent "stand down and drop any weapons you have, or we'll shoot!"

She slowly raised her hands up and turned around to face the red coats soldiers.

"Who are you and what are your intentions?" said the second man with an equally heavy accent.

"What else can I be doing in the middle of the night, well, I came to talk and possibly rescue a dangerous prisoner of yours who happens to be a pirate," She mentally joked "think fast Sabriell...no...don't think" and as that idea crossed her mind she pushed through the middle of the two men and took of running as fast as her little girly legs could carry her.

"Hey! Stop right there!" yelled one of the men. They both took off after her.

"Good one" she though. Seconds later she heard them chasing after her, shouting something she didn't care to listen to. She turned to an alley, her eyes searching for any place to hide in. She kept running, turned to another alley, and lunged herself behind some barrels. She stayed low on her knees, peeking through an opening between 2 barrels.

The soldiers rushed passed the alley she ran into, and kept running towards the wrong direction. Sabriell picked herself up from the ground taking this opportunity to take in a deep breath of relief while closing her eyes. "Thinking, bad. Fast, irrational, utterly stupid decisions...good," she mentally noted.

"Peanut?" said a deep voice right next to her.

Her eyes shot open. A tiny little seed, peanut, or whatever it was, was in her face, an scruffy looking man was holding it. She didn't know weather to be scared or to laugh. Her expression went from shock to confusion as she raised an eyebrow, she slowly shook her head no.

He shrugged "Suit ya self," then walked away.

Taking a moment to take in what just happened in the past few minutes she decided not to waste any more time and headed towards the fort again.

She sneaked in and kept to the shadows as much as possible, even if any other guard was too far away to see her, she wanted to make sure she wasn't spotted again.

Jack sat on the floor of his cell, with his hat over his eyes, listening to the prisoners in the next cell attempting to lure the dog with the keys towards them.

"Come here boy, want a nice, juicy bone?" asked one of the prisoners

"You can keep doing that forever the dog is never going to move," Jack slurred.

"Excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet" replied the prisoner.

The stair that led down to the cells were damp and cold. The closer Sabriell got to the cells she heard whistling, as if someone was calling a dog to come to them. The whistling stopped when she reached the last step, I guess they heard her coming. As soon as she walked in, some dirty looking dog ran pass by her. "No!" shriek a few man at the same time, sounding irritated.

There was a few cells, maybe 4 or 5, but only 2 were occupied. One had a few scruffy looking men in it, who suddenly turned their attention to her. The smiled

"Look what we got her' boys, a midnight treat," one of the prisoners said. Another pointed at Sabriell and motioned her to come over "Come er' little girl, I won't hurt ya."

Ignoring their comments she walked over to the cell the pirate was sitting at, his eyes covered by his hat. Hesitating at first, she spoke "Jack?"

"Aye" he replied slowly lifting his head up. Their eyes met yet again today. "Oi, you're that lass, from today," he got up and walked drunkenly to her "The one that ran away frum the fight with me."

She felt something towards him, she wanted to speak to him but couldn't find the words. So she just stood there looking at him with sadness in her eyes, she didn't know where the sudden rush of sadness came from. He raised an eyebrow, obviously puzzled by the situation. "Well if you have nothing to say..." he turn around but she grabbed his right hand through the bars and pulled his sleeve up relieving the same tattoo she has on her left forearm.

"What is this?" She questioned pointing to the tattoo.

"That be a tattoo," he smiled "more precisely a Sparrow," he pulled his wrist from her.

"What does it mean, is it a symbol of some sort, or what?"

"Lass, I don't know what be your dilemma but I can't help you"

Sabriell rolled up the sleeve to her coat to reveal the same tattoo. His eyes widen and he tilted his head slightly. She tried reading his face expression, but couldn't tell weather it was intrigued or confused.

"Sabriell?" Jack spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Aye, so it is you," he said it with no emotion in his voice

She didn't know weather to be happy he recognized her, or be upset that he said it so unemotionally. She searched his face for answers, while he just stood there looking at her forearm.

"Jack I-"

"I though you wer' dead," He interrupted.

She was shocked, did he try to get rid of her in the past? "What are you trying to say? You still haven't told me what this on my arm is and how do you even know me?"

"I'm trying to say that all this time I though you were dead, this be unexpected, I need a bit time luv." this time he spoke with a smile, trying to calm her down "That on your arm is a symbol of the Sparrow, which be you-...our..last name...s, that be the reason for the tattoo," he continued "Lastly, i kn-"

"Da?" She cut in.

"Aye." he nodded "You've gotten so much bigger since I last seen you" he added. That made her smiled briefly.

The sound of cannon fires booming in the distance interfered in their conversation. "I know those guns!" Kack claimed excitedly. He ran up to his cell window and looked out of it "It's the Pearl."


	3. Escape

**Author's note: Here's another chapter. I will try to update everyday but I also have a lot of appointments at my job so I'm not promising anything. Also, IMPORTANT I put up 4 pictures of what Sabriell looks like on my profile, so check those out when you get a chance. I was going to draw her but I hate drawing women and I hate drawing color portraits, I specialize in black and white portraits, who usually happen to be men. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, remember they keep me going with this story ;) SO ANYWAY, on with the chapter.**

* * *

**ESCAPE**

****The sound of cannon fires booming in the distance interfered in their conversation. "I know those guns!" Jack claimed excitedly. He ran up to his cell window and look out of it "It's the Pearl."

"The Black Pearl?" asked one of the men in the other cell "I've heard stories." he claimed "She's been praying on ships and settlement for nearly ten years, never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from I wonder?" asked Jack looking at the prisoner curiously. Taking his focus away from the window, Jack ran back to Sabriell "Luv, you've got to find the keys and get me out of here."

"Where are the keys" she asked looking around. Jack rushed back to the cell window. Just at that moment Jack noticed a cannon ball heading towards the prison. The cannon hit the other cell leaving Jack the only prisoner left. Jack looked back out the window. Both him and Sabriell became silent for a few seconds.

"Tha' some bad luck you got there on your end, Jack." Sabriell pointed out.

He looked back at her "The keys?" he asked.

Looking around the cell again she hesitated "Where are they?"

Jack though for a second "I don't know, they ran off."

"What?"

"The dog, he has the key, the dog ran off, courtesy of you" he answered.

Sabriell picked up the dog bone laying next to Jack's cell. They heard a whimper coming from under one of the benches by the doors, the scruffy dog crawled out from under it. "Easy, don't scare it away." said Jack. The dog started to walk towards them until some men shouted and a loud thud came from upstairs from where Sabriell first entered the jail. Then a red coat soldier fell down the stairs and the dog ran off with the keys again. "No no no," Jack protested as they dog ran. She was about to run after the dog but Jack grabbed her wrist.

A voice came from upstairs "This ain't the armory!" said Twigg.

"Sabriell, hide," he whispered.

"There is nowhere to hide"

"Anywhere!" he hissed.

She noticed another flight of stairs leading somewhere below. She ran down them and kneel down in the shadows.

Two men made their way down the stairs and noticed jack in one of the cells.

"Well, well, look what we have here Twigg. It's Captain Jack Sparrow" said Koehler smiling at Jack.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much," said Twigg slyly.

"Worry about your own fortunes gentleman. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers," said Jack with a smirk on his face and Koehler grabbed his neck through the cell bars revealing a skeletal hand in the moonlight.

"So there is a curse?" said Jack, "that's interesting," he added.

"You know nothing of hell," said Koehler evilly letting go of Jack's neck as him and Twigg disappeared up the stairs once more.

"That's very interesting" stated Jack looking at the bone in his hand. Jack made sure they were gone then shouted "Sabriell?"

She emerged from the stairs and once again came to the cell where Jack was. This time she sat down resting her head on the bars. "I don't know where that bloody dog is," she confessed. Jack took a seat by the bars close to her. "We'll figure sumething else then" he said.

"We?" she looked at him. "If you don't want to help me, I'm not keeping you here" he motioned with his hand.

She sighed "We'll figure sumething else then," mimicking his voice while nodding, trying to sound as 'piratey' as she possibly could, she guessed it didn't sound that good since Jack laugh a bit at it.

"Who were they, those men that came down here?" she asked.

"No one." He replied "No one of any importance," he added "No one you should worry about."

The two sat in silence for quite a bit of time. There were moments where one would want to bring up a question that has been lingering in their mind since their separation.

Sabriell though that if she ever met at least one parent of hers, she would have dozens of questions to ask them. She didn't know what to ask him, in a way all of this was awkward to her.

Jack felt similar. His head filled with many question, none would come out. He hasn't seen her in 10 years, since she was just a little lass. An image played in his head of the day when he was marooned. He saw the Black Pearl sailing away, disappearing into the distance, he watched helplessly from the tiny island he was left on. Sabriell was left on board along with her mother, Abigail. He didn't know what they were going to do to them. To him, they were already dead, he knew his old crew too well, his child didn't sit well with them, they said she got in the way. They surely already killed one of them by now. There was no way of him getting of this island.

Jack was lost in his though, he didn't realize Sabriell fell asleep. He turned to her and looked at her. He scrunched his face, she looked so much like him. He mentally thanked himself for letting his old friend put that tattoo on Sabriell's forearm when she was 4 years-old. Back then, he was just celebrating the fact that she was a Sparrow. Today, it brought them together.

Truth be told, he didn't know how to take care of her. On the other hand, she was old enough to do so herself. He didn't want to drag her into a life of piracy, which is what will happen if he will take her with him. 'She doesn't deserve this life,' he though.

Jack grabbed the dog bone that was laying next to his cell and tried to pick the lock.

The sun shined through the hole that was made last night by the cannonball.

Sabriell woke up with a neck pain, the bars she rested her head against didn't do wonders for her neck "I'm going to be feeling this throughout the day," she though as she rubbed the back of her neck with one hand. Replaying the events of last night in her head she turned to Jack and noticed him trying to pick the lock to his cell.

"If it were that easy, everyone would escape" she told him.

He stopped "Any better ideas?"

She sighed "Keep picking that lock?"

"Aye." he nodded sarcastically and continued.

A sudden though came to Sabriell's mind "I know a friend who build these cells, he might know what to do." She stood up ready to walk out of there.

Jack looked at her "Well go then, if it will help then by all means go."

"I'll be back" She promised and then ran upstairs and out on the streets. The streets of Port Royal looks as if a Hurricane has struck them, windows have been broken, signs have been thorn down, soldiers were grabbing bodies of the street, everything seemed destroyed. "Pirates," she guessed "and I slept through it." she shook her head in disbelief.

She started to run towards the direction of Mr. Brow's shop.

About halfway through she bumped into Will who was running towards the opposite direction. He grabbed her by the shoulders "They've take her!" he shouted.

"Taken who? Where?" she asked confused, not knowing who he was referring to.

"Elizabeth! The pirates, they've taken her!" he exclaimed.

She opened her mouth to say but he got there first.

"Where were you, I though they kidnapped you too" he question much more calmly now.

She wasn't ready to admit what she found out last night about Jack, so quickly made up a lie "I was out for a stroll,"

He raised a brow in disbelieve "At that time of the night?"

"You see, I was taking a stroll around the shop, and then I heard cannon fires. I was curious and wanted to see where they came from when I saw the pirates, I hid from th-"

"Never mind that" He cut in "I'm glad you're safe, I though they got you too. Now, do you remember that pirate from ye-"

"Jack Sparrow?"she chimed in.

"Yes" he nodded "Let's walk and talk about this," they started to walk in the direction of the fort.

"What about Jack"

"They said he spoke of the Black Pearl, the ship these Pirates sail under. If I make a deal with him, he might take me to it." he continued.

"That saves me from making up some sort of a lie about why I want him to help me help Jack out of the jail," she though. "Will, I understand where you're coming from but the military is capable of find her as well, more likely faster than we ever could."

"I can't just sit and wait, hope for the military to find her, when they don't know what they're dealing with and where to even start. That pirate, Jack, he might know something about the Pearl, lead me to it, I've got to save her Sabriell..." he trailed off

"Jack seems to have all the answered these days" she mentally laughing.

"Wait, we?" he asked

"Well yes, 'We', as I am not involved in this, I can not just let you do a reckless stupid thing such as this alone." she said with a smile.

"Sabriell, I can't put you in danger, they're pirates!"

"Will, I am very aware of what they are."

They reached the jail, Will rushed down the stairs with Sabriell close behind. They both reached Jack's cell and found him lying down on the floor.

"You, Sparrow!" said Will.

"Aye" answered Jack with a bright smile. He opened his mouth to say something to Sabriell but she shook her head no and pointed with her eyes to Will. As if signaling to not let him know that she brought him here.

"Are you familiar with that ship the Black Pearl?" asked Will.

"I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth! Have you not heard the stories?" Will shook his head no

Jack continued "Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta, It's an island that cannot be found, except by those who already know where it is."

"The ships real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate?"

"And you want to turn pirate yourself. Is that it?"

"Never!" Will shouted angrily grabbing the bars. "They took Miss. Swann" he said defeated.

"Oh, so it is that you found a girl. Well, if you're intending to brave all and hasten to win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here."

"How's that? The key's run off."

"I help build these cells, these are half pin barrel hinges with the right application of leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free" said the man grabbing a bench ready to lift the door off.

Jack thought for a moment. "What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

"Will Turner. Good strong name, no doubt name for your father eh?"

"Yes" said Will looking strangely at Jack.

"Well Mr. Turner I changed me mind, you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonnie lass. Do we have an accord?" asked Jack sticking his hand out waiting for Will to shake it.

"Agreed" said Will shaking Jack's hand.

"Agreed! Get me out!" said Jack happily.

Will lifted up the cell door. "Quick someone will have heard that."

"Not without my effects!" claimed Jack while grabbing his pistol, compass, and sword.

Jack, Will, and Sabriell made their way to the docks and hid under one of the bridges.

Will looked out at the ship Jack was looking at. "We're going to steal a ship. That ship?" asked Will.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term" said Jack gazing at the Interceptor. As Will looked on Jack took Sabriell to the side "You're not going luv."

"What do you mean I'm not going, are you just going to leave me here?"

"No, after all of this is done, I'll come back to get you with my ship, Savvy?"

"No Savvy, I don't trust you on your word, I'm going and that's that, Savvy!"she mimicked his voice when she said the last word.

Jack looked at her for a second then smiled "It's unreasonable, unarguable, and utterly stupid...I like it."

Will turned to them to say something but Jack got there first "One question about your business boy, or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her!" said Will.

"Oh good!" Jack said happily "No worries then."


	4. Confessions

**Authors note:** Here is ch.4 :) Happy reading everyone :)

* * *

**CONFESSIONS**

Jack took his focus away from Will and onto one of the small boats that were laying on the beach. He looked devilishly at them, as if the greatest idea just crossed his mind. Before they knew it, the 3 of them found themselves at the bottom of the ocean with the small boat over their heads supplying them with air.

"This is either madness or brilliance," said Will.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," said Jack.

"You're right, because the bottom of the ocean is filled with wondering pirates" said Sabriell sarcastically.

"You would be surprised" answered Jack.

Just then Will stepped onto something that made a creaking noise.

"Sabriell, when we get there stay behind, if anything bad were to happen...not likely, you shall be the back-up plan." said Jack.

"I would like to be aware of this back-up plan before we go on ahead. What are you going to do, throw me at them if something will go wrong?" she replied sarcastically while laughing.

"That's better than what I originally though of, certainly would be more distracting, see you're already thinking like me." Jack's comment whipped away Sabriel's smirk and replaced it with a worry face.

The 3 of them climbed onto the Dauntless. Sabriell stayed behind just like Jack ordered her to.

"Everybody stay calm we are taking over the ship!" declared Jack.

"Aye! Avast!" shouted Will from behind Jack. Which made Jack look at him strangely. All the men on the ship burst out laughing.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men, you'll never make it out of the bay" said Gillette slyly, obviously doubting Jacks clever yet insane ways of thinking.

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, Savvy?" he cocked his pistol at Gillette's head, wiping his sly look off. Before Sabriell knew what was going on, the men were packing themselves into a boat.

"Here they come," said Will coming up the stairs next to Sabriell. Jack turned round to look at the Interceptor coming towards them and smiled.

"Good" said Jack.

As the Interceptor approached them Will swung over to the ship followed by Sabriell, and then Jack. Will immediately started cutting the ropes, setting their ship free.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have a hard time of it by ourselves!" shouted Jack as the redcoat soldiers start shooting at them, missing each time.

The 3 of them set sail into the horizon on their newly commandeered ship.

* * *

Will and Sabriell were sitting on the stairs of the ship.

"I've never been on a ship that sailed out of docks before, at least not as far as I remember," Sabriell confessed to Will.

"Really?" Will asked.

"Yea, I would sometimes sneak onto ones when you send me to the market. I've always wanted to sail on one. I never left Port Royal since I got here."

"So this is why you were so eager to go with me on this voyage?"

She though for a moment "Sure" she lied while nodding. Will just smiled then got up "I'm going to sharpen my sword just in case," he said and walked away.

Sabriell got up and walked over to Jack who was steering the ship. "I say Jack, do you even know how old I a-"

"15" without changing his expression, he answered before she could finish.

She though of a another question she could ask "If I may ask, did you ever try looking for me"

"Luv, I can lie to you and say yes I did, but I be honest with you since you deserve at least that, after I lost you I lost hope, so no, I didn't."

A simple 'oh' escaped her mouth. He sighed. She chose not to question him anymore.

The two stood in silence for a few seconds. "So tell me Will" Jack spoke up "What brought you to Port Royal" he asked uninterested, obviously just trying to break the silence and pass time.

Will looked up and smiled "When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father," he said while continuing to sharpen the sword he held.

"Is that so?" asked Jack still uninterested.

"My father, Will Turner," Will said while walking towards Jack "At the jail, it was only after you learned my name you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack, you knew my father" he said standing up and following Jack to one end of the ship.

"I knew him," Jack confessed "Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner, everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill," said Jack walking back down towards the helm with Will right behind him.

Sabriell stood there listening to the whole conversation, she knew much of Will's back story, but he failed to mention that his fathers nickname was bootstrap. From the looks of things, Jack seems to know more about Will Turner, Will's father, than Will himself. _"Will Will Will Will Will, what an unimaginative bunch, that family is...was" _she though.

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him," Jack continued.

"It's not true," Will protested "He was a merchant sailor. A good respectable man who obeyed the law!" he said, getting angry.

"He was a pirate bloody pirate, a scallywag!" Jack said.

"My father was not a pirate!" shouted Will taking out his sword.

Jack didn't bother to even look at him "Put it away son," he said "It's not worth getting yourself beat again."

"You didn't beat me, you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight I'd kill you" Will said getting more frustrated.

"Well that's not much incentive for me to fight fair then is it?" said Jack turning around to look at Will. Jack then turned the wheel, which moved one of the sails so that the mast caught Will and left him hanging over the sea.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention." Said Jack while pointing his sword at him "The only rules that matter are these; what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance," Jack continued his rant as he went back to the wheel "you can accept that your father was pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood so you'll have to square with that some day. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown, but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So?" said Jack as he brought Will back on deck, Will landed with a thud on deck "can you sail under the command of a pirate," he flipped the word and offered it to Will "or can you not?" J

"Tortuga?" asked Will taking the sword from Jack's hand.

"Tortuga!" declared Jack.

_"Tortuga,"_ wondered Sabriell.

* * *

By nightfall the Interceptor had reached Tortuga.

Gunshots, yelling, and laughter filled the air as they entered the city of Tortuga. The smell of run was everywhere, Seemed as if that's the kind of air people breathed here. Woman in tight dresses being chased around by men. Men fighting with other men. Everywhere you turn, rum was being poured. It seemed as if everyone had a bottle in their hands, it also appeared as if everyone was drunk and happy. This defiantly was the opposite of the peaceful Port Royal Sabriell was use to. Her eyes were wide, whether it was from confusion or shock, even she didn't know.

Jack on the other hand, was on another one of his rants, this time something about a sad life and this city, and something about men being lonely.

The 3 of them stop to take in, as Jack said, 'The sweet bouquet of Tortuga'. "What do you think?" Jack asked looking from Will to Sabriell, obviously happy to be in this city.

Sabriell paused to think for a second "If I breath any more of this bouquet, I might pass out" she said, then looked at Will for his answer, he also paused "It'll linger."

Jack looked at them "Good" he smiled. They continued walking "Now," Jack spoke as he put his arm around Sabriell "Stay on your guard luv, many men will try to bed you if you don't."

"Why would they want to do that?"

He looked at her puzzeled "To do the things men and women do in bed."

"Sleep?" she questioned.

Jack hesitated "Sure," he lied.

They noticed a red headed woman walking towards them, she looked angry. "Scarlet" Jack said happily.

"You know this woman," asked Will but before Jack could answer she slapped him across his face and walked away. "Not sure I deserve that," he claimed.

A different blond woman came up to Jack "Giselle," he said

"Who was she" She asked motioning to the other woman. Once again before he could answer he received a slap across the face. "I may have deserved that" Jack confessed.

"How many more of those should we be expecting" Sabriell asked.

"I really hope this be the last one" he said while scrunching his face.

* * *

Will and Sabriell followed Jack, trying their best to avoid the people who constantly bumped into them. He lead them behind one of the pubs.

They saw a man sleeping by some pigs. "Ah" Jack said happily, pointing to the man.

"Jack, who is that?" asked Will

"That be Mr. Gibbs lad, the man who will help us on our little misadventure."

Will shot Sabriell a look and leaned in by her ear "I'm losing trust in Jack of ever getting us to the Pearl" he whispered

"When did he gain your trust?"" she asked.

Jack grabbed a bucket full of water, at least that's what they though was in the bucket, and poured it onto the man. He, obviously very surprised, started shouting "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" His expression quickly changed when he saw Jack "Mother's love! Jack!" He said happily "You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping, it's bad luck."

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink, the man who was sleeping drinks while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking" Jack explained.

Gibbs though about it for a second then nodded "Aye, that'll about do it."

_"Aye Aye Aye Aye Aye..hmm, got to get use to that Aye Aye Aye Aye......."_ As Sabriell mentally noted the 'Ayes' Will picked up another bucket and poured it on Gibbs.

"Blast! I'm already away!" he yelled

"That was for the smell" explained Will. Gibbs nodded.

* * *

They all went to the pub that Gibbs slept behind earlier. The pub, much like Tortuga itself, held the same drunken atmosphere.

"Keep a sharp eye" Jack told Sabriell and Will, then left to buy Gibbs the drink he promised. Sabriell looked at Will who was focused on the man who were fighting everywhere. She felt bad about lying to him earlier, and obviously she couldn't keep lying about her situation with Jack.

"Will, I have a confession to make, as it's been on my mind since we left Port Royal," she said.

He looked at her "What is it?"

"I shall start from the beginning," She sighed "I lied to you, I didn't exactly go for a stroll when the Pirates attacked Port Royal, I went to see Jack in jail."

His eyes slightly widen, he opened his mouth to speak but she held her hand up motioning him not to.

"I'm getting to it," she sighed again "I wanted to know why I have this Sparrow tattoo on my forearm," she rolled her sleeve up and pointed to the tattoo. Will obviously started to catch on. "I went there that night...well, he told me.. we are, meaning me and him, we're sort of, kind of, related," Will was in shock "but not closely related!"

"Well, how close" he asked trying to take it in.

"He's my father."

"That's very close Sabriell!"

"You think so too, because I do to?"

"What? you just sa-"

"I don't know..." she cut in.

"Why didn't you tell me this before, we're you ashamed?" Will said now calmly,looking at Jack who was still talking to Gibbs.

"No, I'm not ashamed, more like afraid, that you were not going to want to be around me, when you asked me where I was I didn't know that you needed Jack's help, I didn't know what you would think of me if I told you."

"Well...we both have fathers who are pirates, so I guess I can't judge you by this." he said smiling.

"I'm not ashamed of Jack at all, and you shouldn't be ashamed of your father, I'm not ashamed of him being a pirate. I love him, I can't judge him by the life he chose to lead as it is his, and as long as him being a pirate doesn't interfere in mine and his relationship than so be it." she took a deep breath "Worst come to worst, I'll become a pirate too."

Will smiled at her words. His father was a pirate as well, but he did love him, that's all that mattered, not his life choice of piracy.

"So this is the real reason you came on this voyage, for Jack"

"Well yes, but I did tell you the truth when it came to my reasons for tagging along in this adventure, I just failed to mention that Jack's my father." she shrugged

Will and Sabriell looked over to where Jack and Gibbs have been sitting.

"Take what you can-" Jack said holding up his cup of rum.

"-Give nothing back," Gibbs finished, holding his cup. They banged their cups and took a whip at their drinks.

* * *

**Author's note:** Okay here was ch. 4. I really hope you guys liked it, I had fun writing it. This week, just like any week o' mine, I'll be working from noon to midnight so bare with me with the chapter posting thingy. My weekend goal was to get to ch. 4, so I'm happy I managed that. By next weekend I want to be at least up to ch. 10. I would like to thank for the who knows how many time to **nineteennintytwo**, thank you for the constant reviews and advice. :) **  
**


	5. Darker Side of the Sea

**THE DARKER SIDE OF THE SEA **

Morning arrived in Tortuga faster than they expected. Some woman, a friend of Jack's, let all of them stay in her house in one of the small rooms she had. To Will's and Sabriell's greater surprise, there was at least one woman in Tortuga who wanted to help him, instead of slapping him.

Sabriell didn't sleep that night, she didn't know whether it was because she wasn't use to the new place, or because gunshots, yelling, and laughter seemed louder than ever. Jack didn't sleep in the same room Will and Sabriell did, instead he went with his lady friend _'They must have done that thing Jack wouldn't tell me about,'_ she explained to herself.

Gibbs promised that by the next day he would assemble a crew that would be willing to go on this insane adventure. After leaving Jack's friend's house they headed towards the direction of the docks.

The outrages atmosphere of Tortuga they witnessed last night was now replaced with a peaceful one. No one was chasing women, no one was fight, and no one was gulping down rum as if they haven't had a drink in their life. Although the scent of rum was still in the air, most of the people outside were calm and not much different from those at Port Royal. Sabriell didn't question why everything was so harmonious now, she just guessed they're sleeping off their headaches, and that all of the insanity would star up as soon as night falls upon this town.

* * *

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt and crazy to boot" said Gibbs as all of inspected the crew.

"A bunch of scrappy old man-" Sabriell pointed at Marty "and a dwarf, are going against a full crew of ruthless pirates, Jack, this is insane."

"My plan never said there be anything sane," Jack said.

"So this is your able bodied crew?" asked Will sarcastically.

"You sailor!" said Jack facing one of the crew members.

"Cotton sir" Gibbs pointed out.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" asked Jack. Mr. Cotton looked at Jack, not answering his utterly confusing question. "Mr. Cotton! Answer man!" Jack demanded.

"He's a mute sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how," said Gibbs while Mr. Cotton opened his mouth to prove that he, in fact, had his tongue cut out. A repulsion sight it was. Jack tilted back a little and sticked his tongue out in disgust.

Jack looked down then took a step to face Mr. Cottons parrot. "Mr. Cotton's...parrot, same question," said Jack.

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" answered the parrot. They looked at it in confusion.

"Mostly we figure that means yes" said Gibbs

"Of course it does. Satisfied?" he asked turning to Will.

Will hesitated at first, looking at them again "Well, you've proved they're mad" he answered.

"And what's the benefit for us?" came a voice that sounded a bit like a woman's from the end of the line.

Jack slowly creeped forwards to the person that the voice belonged to, his eyes were squinting when he looked under the hat that the person was wearing. He took the hat off only to reveal a woman's face. "Anamaria," he said happily. She slapped him almost immediately.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one ether" Will asked.

"No," he confessed "I actually did deserve that one."

"You stole my boat!" she exclaimed.

"Actually-" he said turning back round, she slapped him once more. "Borrowed," he tried explaining "borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you!"

"But you didn't!" said Anamaria getting angry.

"You'll get another one!" said Jack, hoping to avoid another slap from her.

"I will!" said Anamaria pointing a finger in Jack's face.

"A better one!" added Will.

"A better one!" agreed Jack.

"That one" Will pointed to the Interceptor.

"What one?" asked Jack alarmed, the crew and Jack looked at the Interceptor and back at Jack. "That one?" Jack said angrily looking back at Will. He realized he needed to agree for the crew to go along "Aye, that one. What say you?" Jack asked.

"Aye!" his new crew shouted all at once

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a women aboard sir" claimed Gibbs. Jack looked at Anamaria, then down at Sabriell.

"It'd be far worse not to have them," said Jack and they all made their way to the Interceptor.

Jack looked down at Sabriell once more. "You're very short, Sabriell." he pointed out, she reached up to about his shoulders. Jack walked away to the Interceptor.

"I'm not short!" she claimed "I'm fun size," she followed jack right after.

* * *

About an hour late they all found themselves in the middle of the eye of the storm. The roar of thunder boomed all around them. The sea water splashed onto the deck with great power, each time throwing someone off their feet. Everyone tried to work together in hopes of getting this ship out of the storm, which at that time, seemed like an impossible thing. They all held the ropes to keep the sails in place. It seemed like the simplest tasks, such as loosening or tightening the ropes, was made so difficult because of the slippery floor. Sabriell's only though in mind was that they could crash at any given moment, and surely drown in this storm.

Sabriell heard Will and Gibbs shout something about some compass but didn't bother listening, as she was trying to keep focus on what she was doing. She looked up at Jack who was at the wheel. He, out of all the people, was smiling deviously, looking out at the fierce sea, and occasionally glancing at his compass. Sabriell was already getting used to Jack's approach to things in a not-so-average-way, but still, this was a bit odd.

"Jack!" Sabriell yelled which made Jack's attention turn from the sea to her "Jack, what puts you in such a great mood!?" she questioned.

"We're catching up" he said with a smirk.

* * *

The Interceptor drifted slowly over the water beneath it. Two hours have past and finally they were out of the storm. The now calm sea was a relief to them, but the thick fog around them ruined that feeling. They haven't sailed into anything less intimidating than the storm, a ship's graveyard, it seemed to be. The silence that filled the area around them put everyone in an uneasy mood.

Everyone was looking over the railing, Sabriell joined them to see why. Sharks slowly glided around their ship. Broken bits from unknown ships floated out in the water. Sunken ships stuck out of the water. It all seemed to taunt them that they will die here and there.

"Dead man tells no tales" the parrot spoke, its voiced echoed around the graveyard.

_"Well of course he doesn't...he's dead," _Sabriell mentally pointed out. She shivered, questioning weather it was from the cold or just from the eerie feel of this place, whichever it was, it made goosebumps appeared on her arms. The overcoat that she was still wearing from when she went to visit Jack wasn't enough to keep her warm. Something under the ship creaked, making the hair on the back of Sabriell's neck stand up. This was surely a chilling place.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage" Gibbs commented. He and Will walked away from the railing and sat on some barrels.

Sabriell went over and stood by Jack who was still at the wheel. His focus still on the sea and the compass.

"Jack, if the compass doesn't point North, and allegedly we're not trying to find North, then what does it point to?" she asked.

He peered at her and then back at the sea "Can you keep quite about what I'm about to tell you?" she shook her head yes "It points to the thing you want most" he whispered, looking from side to side hoping no one but her heard him.

"Really?" she said in both disbelief and amazement "May I?" she asked holding out her hand.

He closed the compass "Be careful with it," he handed it to her.

She opened it slowly, excited to see what it will point to. The arrow spun around without stopping in any specific direction. Jack peeked from the corner of his curiously. She watched it spin for a while then closed it and opened it once more. Same thing happened. "What does that mean? It doesn't want to stop," she asked looking at Jack puzzled.

He shrugged and took the compass from her. He opened it himself. The arrow spun than almost immediately pointed to the direction they were already heading. "Works for me," he said "Although mine changed every 5 minutes." looking at her just as confused.

"Maybe we're just an undecided bunch, you and me?" she said pointing to Jack then her.

"Aye" he said and turned his focus back to the sea.

Sabriell walked down to the main deck. As she was passing by she overheard Gibbs talking to Will.

"Aye Barbossa" said Gibbs while nodding.

She stopped to listen to what they were talking about

"How did Jack get off the island?" asked Will.

"Well. I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles and harassed them together and made a raft." Gibbs said.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles," Sabriell chimed in, making both of them look up at her. "Sorry, I was passing by and I overheard you mention Jack..."

"No problem missy, sit right down," Gibbs said smiling

"What did he use for rope?" Sabriell asked. He saw Gibbs look up at something, Will and Sabriell turned their heads to see Jack who was now standing over them.

"Human hair from my back" said Jack. "Let go the anchor" he yelled. The crew yelled "Aye" back and went to do as he said. "Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore."

"Captain! What if the worst should happen?" asked Gibbs.

"Keep to the code," said Jack.

"Aye, the code" nodded Gib.

Will looked at Sabriell "The code?" he asked. She shrugged not knowing what it meant either.

"Will, Gibbs, get the boat ready" ordered Jack. Sabriell walked over to the boat as if ready to go on it. Jack pulled her away and took her to the side.

"What are you doing?" Jack whispered harshly.

"I'm going with you of course, what did you th-"

"No" he interrupted "Not this time." he hissed. She wondered why he was so uptight about this now. She frowned.

"I am going," she stated trying to sound as serious as she could.

He let go of her and though for a second about it while rubbing his chin "No," he stated once more.

"What is your problem Jack?"

"Nothing" he though for a second and then smiled as if a great idea had hit him "Woman. Bad luck. You being a woman could bring me bad luck."

"That's not a reason!" she exclaimed louder than she wanted, making some look at them. They ignored them.

"No. Woman, Bad." he didn't want to admit that he was worried, he also didn't want to have to look out for her hoping nothing will happen. "Stay on board, I'll be back very soon."

"Fine," She gave in, there was no winning this argument with Jack. She sighed.

Before Jack turned around she gave him a brief hug. Not knowing what to do, he didn't hug her back. This was very awkward for Jack. He peeled her off him and walked away.

Will and Jack got on the boat and paddle away from the Interceptor and towards the cave. She watched carefully in which direction they were heading, after all, when the deck clears out, she will go after them. _'Don't think I'm letting you do this alone, Jack,' s_he though while smirking.

* * *

**Authors note:** I was going to write more of this chapter but I though that this is a good place to start. I will update tomorrow. I think I'll do two more chapter tomorrow. I dreaded doing this chapter and I thought it was going to suck, but once I started writing I actually though it turned out good and I did enjoy writing it. I want to have this story done by Sunday. Now, I have broken my right wrist so it's much harder to type, but the good part of this is that since my job involves drawing on people with a needle, and I'm right handed, I get a week off till my wrist gets better. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Remember, keep the reviews going, they keep my story going, I update much faster if I get lots of reviews :) THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO ALREADY REVIEWED! :)))))

p.s. remember to smile :D


	6. Blood ritual

**BLOOD RITUAL**

Sabriell waited until everyone was either below deck or busy enough not to see what she was about to do. She walked up to one of the other boats and started getting it ready to make sail to the cave that Jack and Will sailed off to a few minutes earlier. She got everything ready and was about to lower the boat when she felt someone grab her wrist. It was a woman's hand. She sighed with relief.

"What are you doing?" Anamaria questioned.

"Is this of any importance to you what am I doing?" Sabriell asked back. "They might just need my help, who knows?"

"Are you going there for the Will boy, or Jack?" she asked.

Sabriell though for a moment, who was she going there for really. On some level she knew she shouldn't go because jack told her not to, but that was just the thing, when Jack told her she's not allowed to go she had a sudden urge to disobey his wishes and just do as she pleased.

"I guess...for Jack" she finally answered hesitant at first "but Will is my friend, so him too," she quickly added. To be absolutely honest, she has had some sort of feelings for Will on some level other than just a friend. She always though he was handsome. But he was head over heels for that Elizabeth girl. Look at him now, he's ready to risk his life and working with a pirate just to save her. There was no point in dragging out her feelings towards him just to have them crushed at the end.

"Don't,' she said shaking her head, snapping Sabriell out of her thoughts. "He doesn't love you," claimed Anamaria.

"What? Who?" Sabriell asked, clearly very confused.

She sighed, "Jack, he may tell you a lot of things just to get what he wants, he just ends up leaving women high and dry in the end." she confessed. Sabriell guessed he did that to her, and probably many others. Probably the reason for the women who slap him in constantly. That did explain a lot.

Sabriell giggeled at her comment "First off," Sabriell said while getting up from the boat "Anamaria, right?" Sabriell asked, Anamaria nodded, "I'm Sabriell. Second, I don't think that will happe-" Anamaria was about to interrupt but Sabriell held out her hand motioning to let her finish "I'm his daughter," she finished.

Anamaria was dumbfounded "oh...Well you have nothing to worry about then." she said with a smile "I just didn't want you to go through all that and get hurt in the end."

"I appreciate it, it's nice having someone looking after you."

"Well you know, women out at the sea have to look out for each other, this a man's world out here." Anamaria claimed. They both laughed.

"Not if we have something to say about it" Sabriell said "Now, if it's not too much trouble can you help me get this down?"

"Aye," she said and then helped Sabriell get the boat down. "Good luck!" Anamaria shouted from top of the ship.

_"Defiantly going to need it,"_ Sabriell worried silently while paddling in the direction of the cave. She approached a big rocky opening, assuming this was the entrance she swam to it.

Upon entering the dark cave she paddled slower, considering that she didn't know what awaits here inside she didn't want to make too much noise. The deeper she swam into the cave, the darker it became. Finally she had to light a lantern to see where she was going. The water wasn't as deep as she expected it to be. Leaning over the boat, she could see sparkling gold coins at the bottom of the sandy ground just below her. In fact, all around her, everywhere she looked there was treasure. Having lived a life of poverty, the sight of the treasure was overwhelming. Her pirate side tempted her to grab some of it and bring it with her, the logical side told her that it probably wouldn't be a smart choice. She tried keeping her focus on finding Jack and Will instead. At one point she saw a skeleton in the corner of the cave, later on, some raggedy, torn-up, blood stained clothes._ "What did I get myself into," _

The boat hit the sandy shore of the cave and snapped her out of her daze. She lifted herself up carefully from the boat and stepped onto to the land. At first her legs felt very wobbly from the day she spent on the ship, quickly, she adjusted herself to land. Looking over, she saw Jack's and Will's boat. _"At least I've gone the right direction, now came the matter of finding them."_

They were no where to be found, she looked from one side to the other. All of a sudden she heard yelling coming somewhere near her. She followed the voices and came to an area overlooking an immense underground cavern with a lake in the middle. She was taken back by the amount of treasure the cavern held. There were pearls and jewels, chest with silver and gold coins, fancy silks and furniture, and much more, anything and everything she ever imagined pirate treasure was.

A large group of pirates were focusing their attention to the person who was standing by stone chest and announcing something to them. _"That must of been the captain of the Black Pearl, that Barbossa Jack spoke of when he was in jail."_

Some girl stood by him, she guessed it was Elizabeth. Sabriell very rarely ever saw Elizabeth back in Port Royal, even when she did it was from a distance, never really getting a good look at her.

Her eyes searched the crowd of pirate, checking if Will and Jack were somewhere in it. She took a step forward and tripped over one of the rocks. When she looked up from the ground, she saw a skull which now was right in her face. Her eyes widen and a urge to scream came over her. She quickly covered her mouth and crawled away from it. There were two daggers laying by the skeleton. Calming herself, she reached over and carefully picked one up to examined it. It was a fine dagger, sharp one too, with intricate carvings within the handle. Glancing over to the place where she found it, she spotted another identical one. She picked the second one up and though for a second, then looked at the skeleton, "I don't think you'll mind if I take these?" she sarcastically asked the skeleton "didn't think so." She put the two daggers in each side of her two boots.

A loud shot made Sabriell look up from the rocks. She saw Barbossa turn to Elizabeth, clearly angry at something. He then slapped her across the face and she fell down onto the rocks. Sabriell raised an eyebrow wondering what made him do so. All the pirates were also angry, they pulled out there swords and pointed them at Barbossa. One of the pirates looked up and saw her but she didn't notice.

She watched their argument for a few minutes then shook her head,_ "This is getting me no where"_ she thought. She got up from where she was kneeling and hurried down to the direction she came from. She turned a corner and bumped into someone, although it felt like she bumped into a hard wall. _"Oh please let it be Jack and Will"_ she mentally wished.

Looking up, she saw a unknown to her pirate who was smiling wickedly at her. He grabbed her wrists forcefully, "Well, well, who might you be?" he asked.

"No one." she simply said, hoping he will let her go free.

However, he smiled once more and took out his gun then pointed it to her head.

* * *

Jack drunkenly made his way through one of the paths in the cave.

"You!" said Ragetti while pointing at Jack.

"You're supposed to be dead!" said Pintell.

"Am I not?" asked Jack. He then turned around and started walking away but pirates surrounded him. They pointed their guns at him. He turned again, the same thing happened.

He thought for a second then started mumbling "Palulay, palu-li-la-la-lulu," Jack went on with his nonsense "parlili, parsnip, pasley, par – partner partner…"

"Parley!" shrieked a loud, yet familiar to Jack voice somewhere within the cave.

"Parley!" said Jack. "That's the one parley! Parley!" he narrowed his eyebrows at the familiar voice _"Sabriell?"_ he though.

"Parley? Down to the depths whatever man that thought up Parley!" exclaimed Pintell.

"That would be the French," Jack answered his rhetorical question.

* * *

"What?" asked Bo'sun who was still holing Sabriell's wrist.

"Parley," she repeated, now much more quietly, "you have to-"

"I know what parley is!" he yelled at her furiously.

_"Oh good, because I don't" _she thought.

"If you want to be taken to the captain, then so be it," he smiled deviously.

_"Noted: parley means be take to the captain without being harmed." _she mentally noted_.  
_

A few minutes later, Bo'sun dragged her on one of the many boats which were now heading back to the Black Pearl. Her eyes searching each boat that was near in hopes of finding Will or Jack, she saw neither. She looked up at the enormous ship that they were approaching_._ Her throat became dry upon seeing the huge vessel, _ "Really, what did I get myself into?"_ she though while shaking her head in disbelief.

* * *

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word, it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" repeated Barbossa, laughing at what Jack was trying to propose to him.

"No" Jack declined "I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship and then I'll shout the name back to you, savvy?" Jack said, trying to corrected and convince Barbossa.

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need."

"Of the two of us," Jack started while looking through the bushel of apples on Barbossa's table, before picking one up, "I'm the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore my word is the one we'll be trusting. Although I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you. In the end I ended up surviving, with no curse, and so has me daughter." Jack said while taking a bite into the apple, "funny old world, innit?"

Barbossa scrunched his face at what Jack has said. "I killed that little bastard of yers when I threw her overboard," he claimed.

"Aye, that's what you think," Jack said pointing the apple at him "but what you don't know is that she's safe aboard the Interceptor," Jack said gladly while slouching in his chair.

Just then the door swung open with Bo'sun dragging Sabriell in by her wrists, completely stepping on the point Jack just made. Jack, completely surprised, abruptly straighten himself up, making Barbossa look at him. Bo'sun brought her before Barbossa, her eyes showed much fear towards the captain. Jack slowly slouched back in the chair, looking away from Sabriell trying to pretend he doesn't know her so that Barbossa won't harm her.

"She demanded the right to parley, sir," said Bo'sun, letting her go and pushing her towards Barbossa.

Barbossa looked at Sabriell, then at Jack who was looking away while eating his apple, then back at her again. He smiled wickedly "What be yer name, lass?" Barbossa asked as he got closer to her.

Sabriell blinked nervelessly a few times, looked at Jack who was completely ignoring her present, and then at Barbossa. When she didn't reply, Barbossa took another look at Jack, who still refused to look at her.

"Let the crew do what they want with her, after they're done, tie her up and throw her overboard," Barbossa commended as he went back to his seat. Her eyes widen shock at his words.

"Aye, sir," Bo'sun started taking her away by her wrist.

"Jack you bastard!" she shrieked, making Bo'sun look at Barbossa, Barbossa at Jack, and Jack back at her. He got up and took her by the shoulders. Bo'sun didn't let go of her wrist so Jack slapped them as if commending to get them off.

"I was just bout to say something, luv," Jack stated.

She slapped him hard on the cheek making his face turn to the side "but you didn't!" she shouted.

Jack looked back at her irritated by her slap, then at Barbossa. Jack sighed heavily "You've met Sabriell?" asked Jack, pointing at her.

"Aye," he chuckled. Barbossa motioned for Bo'sun to leave but then a a different pirate came through the door

"Cap't, we're coming up on the Interceptor," he informed Barbossa then left the room with Bo'sun and the other pirate. He went pass Sabriell and Jack. A monkey screeched and jumped down onto the table and followed the the three pirates.

Jack looked at Sabriell in annoyance "I told you to stay on the Interceptor."

"Yea, like I was going to do that,"

Jack left the room with Sabriell right behind, they headed to the helm where Barbossa was already standing, looking through his telescope.

"I'm having a though here, Barbossa, what say we run up a flag of truce, I scurry over to the Interceptor and negotiate the return of your medallion, aye? What say you to that?" Jack suggested.

Barbossa looked at Jack in amusement "Now you see Jack, that's the exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl. People are easy to search when they're dead." He claimed "Lock them in the brig!" Barbossa ordered. Just then, two pirates grabbed Jack and Sabriell and did what they were ordered.

Barbossa looked at the apple that he took from Jack in annoyance, he then threw it away. All the pirates on board the Black Pear were now preparing for battle against The Interceptor.

* * *

**Author's note:** So here was ch.6 hope you guys liked it. On with ch. 7 and I will/might have it up today. My goal for this story to be finished by Sunday, since I have this week off and next I will be working and won't have time to update. A while back I wrote 2 ch for dead man's chest and 3 for AWE so I'm really getting ahead of myself, but w/e. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming, I love reviews :) gracis for reading :)))


	7. Interloper

**INTERLOPER**

The Black Pearl began to pick up speed as it followed the Interceptor, Barbossa ordered his man to prepare for battle. Two pirates dragged Sabriell and Jack below the deck. They pushed them in one of the brigs and locked the door.

"Apparently there is a leak," Jack pointed out. They ignored Jack's comment and rushed back to the main deck. He was right though, water was up to their ankles and dripping from the ceiling. There was a moment of silence between the two as Jack examined the small area around them.

"Now what?" she finally asked.

"We wait," he said.

"Till what? till they decide to throw us overboard?"

"They'll probably think of something far worse." He started walking around the small cell trying to think of a way to get out of it.

"Jack, what did Barbossa mean when he said you've lost the Pearl?"

Jack glanced at her and sighed heavily in annoyance, obviously not wanting to talk about it. He shook his head and ignored her question as he knelt down to look through a hole in the wooden wall of the ship.

Jack barley spoke to her since they met. She felt as if she was some sort of burden he was forced to drag along. Although she wanted to know more about him, he either kept resiting or ignored all of her attempts. Her urge to give up on him was becoming greater than the one that wanted to know him better. "Jack?" she tried once more, "what about-" her question was interrupted by a boom from a cannon that was heard nearby, soon after Jack threw himself to the side just as something blasted the hole he was looking through just a second ago.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" he yelled.

Sabriell looked over to the cell door. Apparently, whatever blasted the whole in the wood also got the lock on the cell door.

"Jack" Sabriell murmured while pointing at the lock.

"What?" he shrieked. He noticed the lock has been blasted. Jack walked over to the door and lightly pushed it open. Sabriell raised an eyebrow as Jack smiled.

"So you do have some luck on your side after all" she said, still amazed by this turn of events.

"Good things happen to people who wait," he stated, "Come, come, we don't have all day," he pointed towards the way out. She went before him, he followed right after. Both of them peered from below the deck and saw complete chaos. The Pearl was just inches away from the Interceptor. Pirates everywhere were fighting, there were gun shots, swords flying in every direction, and yelling.

"This is insane!" she claimed. There was no point in complaining, she put on her brave face and stumbled onto the deck.

Jack grabbed Sabriell's arm "Stay close...and this time-" he turned to her making sure she was listening "-do as I say." She nodded.

Jack pulled her along the ship. Something sharp kept poking Sabriell's legs as she walked. Remembering that she had the daggers from the cave hidden in her boot, she leaned down to grab them, trying her best at avoiding any swords or gun shots coming her way. The whole time she was glued to Jack's back.

Jack led them to the railing of the ship. All of a sudden, he grabbed her and pushed her infront of him. He caught one of the roped and wrapped it around Sabriell's hand.

"Go!" he yelled, pointing to the Interceptor.

Dumbfounded, she climbed onto the railing and looked down to suddenly have her worst fears realized. She hated the water, mainly because she couldn't swim. Now she had a good reason to hate highs as well. She wrapped the rope one more time around and held onto it as if holding to her life. When she didn't move, Jack pushed her off the edge.

"Bloody hell!" she screamed as she swung over the water. She landed on the Interceptor safely right next to Gibbs. "Sabriell!" Gibbs yelled. Still in shock, she ignored him while unwrapped the rope from around her hand.

Jack followed right after her, he grabbed one of the ropes and swung over. Instead of letting go of the rope he held onto it, causing someone to be knocked over the railing of the Interceptor. He swung one more time towards the pearl and back once more to the Interceptor, this time letting go when crossed the railing

"Jack!" Gibbs yelled.

Jack handed Gibbs back his bottle that he found in the brig, "Bloody empty" he said.

Jack hurried towards Elizabeth. Just as a pirate was about to hit her, Jack grabbed his hand "Now that's not very nice," he said stopping the pirate. Elizabeth swung the musket she was holding and knocked the pirate overboard.

"Where's the medallion?" asked Jack curiously.

"Wretch!" she shouted back at him attempting to slap him. He grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Ah, where is dear William?" he asked.

"Will!" gasped Elizabeth remembering that Will went below to look for the medallion.

Sabriell looked behind her and saw a man running up to her with a sword. She brought her two daggers together and crossed them, trapping his sword in the middle. Raising an eyebrow at what just happened she quickly though of her next move. She swung her foot and kicked him as hard as she could in the stomach. He fell to the ground.

She smiled proudly at what she had done, she finally defended herself. A pair of strong arms grab her from behind and lifting her up. She struggled to get out but it was no use. Looking over to where Gibbs was, she saw that he too, had been captured.

"Let go bastard!" she yelled at her capture while kicking her feet, trying to escape.

In a few short seconds, everything became a bit quieter. It was clear what has happened, they lost.

"Gents!" Barbossa shouted from the Pearl "Our hope is restored!"

His crew cheered. Barbossa's crew took the remaining of the crew from the Interceptor back to the Pearl. Sabriell found herself being dragged onto the Pearl yet once again. She quit her kicking, realizing there was no use. Once on the Pearl, she could see a group of about six or seven pirates attempting to tie up what was left of the crew. She counted five of them still alive. The rest where dead as she knew, the Interceptor never had a chance. They tied all of them onto one of the masts. Pintell pointed his gun at them "If any of you so much as thinks the word parley, I'll have your guts for garters," he said.

The Pearl sailed away from the Interceptor. Everyone's attention was now focused onto the Interceptor that was slowly shrinking in the distance. Suddenly, the Interceptor exploded. Sabriell's eyes widen in horror, she quickly scanned the crew looking for Jack. To her relief, he was there.

"Will," Elizabeth spoke softly. "You have got to stop it!" she shrieked as she ran up to Barbossa attempting to attack him.

"Welcome back Miss, you took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favour" Barbossa said, afterwords throwing her to the crew.

"Oh that's right...Will," Sabriell remembered. She looked over the crowd but he wasn't there, only now realizing that Will was still aboard the ship when it exploded. Her eyes traveled to the sea, to whatever was left of the Interceptor. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Barbossa!" yelled Will making everyone look at him as he leaped onto the main deck. "She goes free!" Will commanded pointing the pistol to Barbossa.

"What's in your head boy?" asked Barbossa.

"She goes free!" he repeated it once more.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa pointed out

"Don't do anything stupid," Jack plead.

"You can't, I can," said Will climbing up on to the railing, grabbing one of the ropes for support and pointing the Pistol at his throat.

"Like that" said Jack pointing at Will.

"Who are you?" asked Barbossa.

Jack walked over to Barbossa "No one, he's no one. A distant cousin..of my aunts..nephew..twice removed! lovely singing voice though...eunuch," said Jack whispering the last line.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs through my veins," Will.

"He's the spitting image of old Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us" said Ragetti.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker," said Will.

"Name your turns Mr. Turner," said Barbossa.

"Elizabeth goes free!" he demanded yet once again.

"Yes we know that one. Anything else?" asked Barbossa

"And the crew," he pointed toward the crew "the crew are not to be harmed."

Barbossa smiled wickedly, "Agreed."

"Go on poppet, go, walk the plank!" Pintell ordered as he pointed his sword motioning Elizabeth walk the plank. All the pirates from Barbossa's crew watched as Elizabeth was being forced to walk the plank. They pointed their weapons at her and shouted for her to jump already. She unwillingly took each step slowly, looking at the sea below her.

Jack was held by two pirates, obviously the next to walk the plank. Will, Sabriell, and the rest of the crew was tied up and forced to watch.

Will broke away from the pirate who was holding him captive and ran up to Barbossa, "Barbossa, you lying bastard, you swore she'd go free!" he said angrily.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy." Barbossa retorted back at him, obviously insulted by what Will said, "I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." Will got dragged back to his place and gagged by a pirate. Barbossa looked at Elizabeth "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine don't it lads?" the crew laughed and agreed. "So I'll be having that dress back before you go."

Elizabeth hesitated at first but then ripped through the maroon dress, taking it off her and tossing it back to Barbossa. Leaving her only in her white under dress. All the pirates jeered. "Goes with your black heart" she spat back at him.

"Ooh, it's still warm" said Barbosa as he threw the dress to the pirates in the back.

Elizabeth started walking the plank. She turned once more to look at Will, now only inches away from the edge. One of the pirates got tired of waiting "Too long!" shouted Bo'sun, then he slammed his foot on the edge of the plank making Elizabeth fall off it.

They all laughed as she hit the water and struggled to swim. Jack was laughing too but when the crew pushed him forward in the direction of the plank it made him stop. Barbossa grabbed Sabriell by the back of her neck and brought the two Sparrows together.

"This seems familiar," Jack whispered.

"Should I kill two Sparrows at once, or do as last time and separate ye two?" he said looking at them. Neither of them answered so Barbossa pushed Jack onto the plank.

"I'd really hoped we were past all this," said Jack.

Barbossa smiled, rapping his arm around Jack's shoulder "Jack" Jack! Did ya notice? That be the same island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip."

"I did notice."

"Perhaps you'll conjure up another miraculous escape, but I doubt it" said Barbossa, pulling out his sword and pointing it to Jack's throat, "off you go!"

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot," said Jack.

"By the powers, you're right, where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward."

"Seeing as there is two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols?"

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and stave to death yourself" said Barbosa as he threw the pistol in the water. Jack dove after it not even looking back at Sabriell.

"He left me...for a pistol," she said while smiling, mocking her misfortune.

"Now young Sparrow, what shall we do with ye?" he asked her.

Sabriell felt Barbossa loosen his grip on her and so she took this opportunity to free herself from it and without thinking, she plunged herself overboard into the sea. Soon after hitting the water, she came to her senescence and remembered that she couldn't swim, and having her hands tied up didn't help the cause. She started kicking her legs as hard as she could in attempt to swim to the surface. When she looked up she noticed she was sinking. Her nose filled up with the salty water. A pair of strong hands grabbed her and pulled her back to the top. She gasped for air upon coming up the surface, coughed up the water that was in her mouth.

Sabriell held onto Jack's neck as he swam towards the tiny island. When they reached a place where she could stand up on her own he let go of her. She undid the rope that was tied around her wrist and threw it away.

Jack turned to look at the Pearl, "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship" he said watching his precious ship sail away from him once more.

He put his effects and boots to the side and sat on the sandy beach. Sabriell looked at Elizabeth, for the first time she got a good look at her. She was fairly pretty, she could see why Will was so head over heels for her. Elizabeth looked up and noticed Sabriell looking at her, which made both of them look away.

Sabriell turned and began to walk along the beach. Elizabeth glanced at Jack who was cleaning his pistol.

"If you're going to shoot me, please do so without delay." she told Jack.

Jack raised his face "Is there a problem between us, Ms. Swann?" he asked.

"You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship," she stated.

"We could use a ship," he said "The fact is that I was not going to tell Babossa about bloody Will in exchange for a ship, because as long as he didn't know about bloddy Will, I had something to bargin with, which now no one has, thanks to bloody stupid Will."

"Oh" said Elizabeth dumbly.

"Oh!" said Jack mimicking her. He got up and walked away. Elizabeth saw Sabriell walking along the beach, looking down at the ground as she lazily kicked the sand beneath her bare feet. Elizabeth ran up to her.

"What about you?" she asked grabbing her shoulder, "do you have any ideas how we're going to get off this island?"

Sabriell narrowed her eyebrows and looked at her. She peeled Elizabeth's hand off her shoulder, "No" she replied, smiling sarcastically. Elizabeth started following Sabriell when she started walking again.

"I'm Elizabeth," she said holding out her hand.

"Sabriell-" she shook her hand "-Sparrow."

Elizabeth's eyes widen. She glanced at Jack then back at Sabriell. "You're related to him?" she asked pointing at Jack. Sabriell simply nodded. Both of them then noticed they had walked around the whole island already.

"Not as big as I expected" Sabriell said

"I always though it would be exciting to meet a pirate," Elizabeth stated.

"Aye."

They both looked at Jack. He was obviously looking for something on the little patch of grass that was in the middle of this island. Elizabeth ran up to him.

But you were marooned on this island before weren't you? So we can escape the same way you did then!" said Elizabeth catching up with him.

Jack turned to her "To what point and purpose young missy? The Black Pearl is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice, unlikely...young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him," he said turning his back to her. He knocked on a tree trunk, then took a few steps forward and jumping up and down a few times.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"

"Last time, I was here a grand total of three days all right! Last time-" said Jack opening a wooden door that was hidden beneath the sand. He stepped down to the cellar filled with rum, "-the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have you bloody friend Norrington to thank for that!" said Jack climbing out of the cellar with two bottles of rum.

"So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach drinking rum?"

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love!" declared Jack as he handed Elizabeth one of the rum bottles. He went to sit on the beach with Elizabeth following him once again.

The breeze from the sea ocean blew through Sabriell's hair. It was much different from the one in Port Royal, much more exotic-like. The sea around the island was clear, the sand almost white, the weather was hot from the sun above her. If it wasn't for the fact that they were marooned and would probably die in a matter of weeks, this wouldn't be such a bad place to spend time at. Of course, why should she complain, she wanted all of this, she wanted a grand adventure, so she got one. In a way she asked for all of his to happen. She scrunched her face at the though of dying on this island.

In a matter of hours the weather slowly began to cool down as the sun was setting. The silence was peaceful. Sabriell laid on the beach with her hands behind her head and her eyes shut. She slowly opened one eye to watch the sun setting on the horizon. It was truly one of the most stunning sunsets she'd seen in her life. A feel of a presence inturuppted her thoughs. She looked over and noticed Jack hovering next to her. He was grinning, he seemed happy for someone who just lost a ship and was well on his way to dying.

Sabriell didn't know whether it was her presence there...less likely...or just the rum, probably the rum. He lost his balanced and plopped on the ground next to her. She sat up next to her now drunken father.

"Jack," she muttered. He looked at her with the first genuine smile since they first met. If this is what rum did to him, she didn't mind him drinking it.

"What is it luv?" he slurred drunkenly still smiling.

"Jac-" she paused for a second "-Da," she said. He leaned back a bit upon hearing this. "You never told me anything about me, whatever happened to mum-" before she could finish she immediately regretted asking her question. His grin slowly wiped off.

He scrunched his face in annoyance and slowly got up, trying not to lose his balance. He glanced at her for a brief second, but then began to walk away.

"Jack!" she shouted at him, also getting up. He ignored her and kept walking swaying from side to side drunkenly. She went after him and grabbed his shoulder when she cough up to him "Jack why are you acting like this?"

He came to a sudden stop, making Sabriell bump into him. He slowly turned around to face her, "Well..." he started calmly "What do you want from me?" but finished shouting.

"I just want you," she replied softly "to care." Then she abruptly turned and stormed away leaving him feeling guilty. His mind was cloudy from the rum, but he could still tell he's done something wrong.

He sat down on the sand once more and sighed heavily, "I need you more than you will ever need me," he whispered to himself, wishing she heard him. He took another heavy whip of his rum.


	8. Mutiny

Author's note: I would like to thank Kirsten Erin, klutzygal12, and nineteennintytwo for all the nice reviews. On with the story...Also i was listening to this song while writing this ch. so if you want to listen to it too go right on ahead www. youtube watch?v=37H7iRr-VjM

**MUTINY**

Sabriell laid on the beach, enjoying the last seconds of the sunset. The sun was slowly lowering itself, disappearing into the horizon. Sunsets didn't look like this in Port Royal, this sunset had a wonderfully glow right at the point of when the sun touches the water. The smell of the salted water when the wind blew the sea water to her was amazing. The waves would crash and wash upon the sand, each time getting closer to where she lied. It was like no other moment in her life, it seemed perfect. It would of been a whole lot more enjoyable if Jack and their mild argument wasn't on her mind.

She blamed herself for it. Why did she have to keep pushing unnecessary question upon him. This all seemed like too much too handle for her. Jack was a very hard person to figure out. She wondered that, if they were to ever get off this island, would it be better to just leave Jack. Go back to Port Royal and pretend like she never met him. It would be impossible to forget Jack, yes, but it would be best to let him be. She did love him, but he didn't need her.

Keeping the image of Jack's face when she asked him about her mum out of her mind seemed impossible. His expression then was unreadable, but she knew it wasn't a happy one. She hated herself for ever pursing her questions. For ever making him feel whatever he did then. Once again she closed her eyes tightly, trying to shut out the world outside of hers. The water from the sea lightly touched her toes, sending shivers up her spine. "Don't worry Jack," she whispered to herself "soon you'll be free of me." She noticed that the sun has now completely set. She rolled over on her side facing away from where Jack and Elizabeth were sitting. Despite her troubled mind, she eventually fell asleep.

At first Sabriell though she was dreaming when she heard the unbearable noise coming from near by. As soon as she opened her eyes she knew she wasn't dreaming. Elizabeth and Jack both were officially drunk as the day is long. Not only were they drunk off some considerable amounts of rum, they were dancing around a fire while singing as loud as their lungs would let them.

"We're devils, we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs, drink up me hearties yo ho!" they sang together. "I love this song," Jack exclaimed, while throwing his hands in the air. Laughing loudly, Elizabeth linked her arms with his and they both twirled in a circle. Jack must of felt dizzy because he plopped onto the sand with Elizabeth following right after.

Sabriell covered hear ears and shut her eyes tightly, trying to make the noise stop. This went on for a good hour.

Night at the beach was peaceful after Elizabeth and Jack went to sleep. Once they separated over some senseless argument, the island was filled with silence once more. The weather has completely cooled down. The once warm sand was now much colder.

Jack slowly opened his eyes, his vision fuzzy from the amount of rum he drank. He looked up, stars sprawled along the night sky. The sea blew a slight cold breeze. He noticed his mouth was dry so he lifted himself up to search for more rum. When he stood up he immediately felt a headache. Ignoring his pain he walked along the beach. Bits and pieces of what happened earlier came crashing down like waves in the back of his mind.

This whole situation was very complicated, he didn't want to tell her what happened with him and Abigail. He didn't want Sabriell to know his true feeling towards her mum, and the feeling she had towards him. He reached the part of the beach where Sabriell was fast asleep on. Regret flew through his mind when he saw her. He wished he never brought her along. He was dragging her down a path he never saw fit for her. A life of a piracy. He would never give up that life as he was too far along in it, but it wasn't too late for her. He figure, once they get off this island, if they ever will, he will let her go back to Port Royal, let her forget about him even if he never forgets her. "That will be for the best." he though. True, he needed her, he wanted her to guide him like Abigail did once. He loved her and that's why he would let her go and not act upon his selfish desire to be with her. "Soon you will be free from me," he slurred quietly to himself as he walked away from her.

"Sabriell," Elizabeth whispered, gently poking her arm. "Sabriell," she said once more, this time louder. Sabriell mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over. Frustrated, Elizabeth got up and kicked Sabriell on the ribs "Sabriell!" she yelled. This was enough to wake Sabriell up. She got up and looked at her assailant. She defiantly didn't expect to see Elizabeth there.

"Yes?" she asked with an annoyed tone in her voice.

Elizabeth smiled widely "Good morning, I'm so glad you're already awake," she said politely.

"You should be, since you're the one who successfully did the waking."

"Look, I have a plan and I need you to help me," Elizabeth confessed.

She sighed "What?"

"You see, I believe that if we burn the trees, the food, and the rum-"

"-We'll die faster," Sabriell interrupted "Lizzy I believe that too."

"It's Miss. Swann. No, we can make a rescue signal, I'm sure the entire royal navy is already looking for me by now. I am almost certain that they will see it."

"Well don't you think highly of yourself. Almost certain?" she questioned her, narrowing her eyes, "Almost. Miss. Swann, if you don't mind I am not going to hang all my hopes on almost certain."

"Either way we're going to die, whether it's sooner or later. So you can sit here and wait for your own death or do something to ensure your safety and survival." she exclaimed. Sabriell still didn't say anything. Elizabeth sighed "I'm sure they will see the signal."

Sabriell nodded "I just really needed to hear that 'sure', let's get to work."

As Sabriell started the fire by one of the palm trees, Elizabeth gathered all the food and the rum she could find. Minutes later, they had a enormous fire going. Elizabeth threw one of the crates which held the rum bottles into the fire. When the crate connected with the fire, it exploded.

It was now broad daylight. The Caribbean sun was shining down, making the weather on the island extremely hot. The air was filled with the smoke coming from the fire they started. Realizing that the heat was too much for Sabriell to bare, she stepped back and let Elizabeth take care it. The smoke was so thick that it was hard to see anything anymore. Another giant explosion sounded. The rest of the palm trees have lit on fire.

"Elizabeth!" Sabriell yelled, hoping she will hear her.

Elizabeth threw a barrel into the fire. "Yes?" she yelled back.

"What will Jack say about all of this?"

Speaking of the devil there was Jack, emerging from the smoke, running, and waving his hands rapidly in the air motioning to stop the burning of the food and rum. "No! Stop! Not good." he yelled at them. He stopped and pointed to Elizabeth, "You burnt all the food, the shaded, the rum!"

"Yes, the rum is gone," said Elizabeth, crossing her arms as she walked towards the beach.

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack asked irritated.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels! Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high, the entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?" Elizabeth fumed on.

"But why is the rum gone?" asked Jack once more.

Elizabeth sat down on the sand and stared out at the horizon "Just wait Captain Sparrow, just give it an hour, maybe two, keep a whether eye out and you will see white sails on that horizon."

Jack tensed up and out of anger pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Elizabeth. He battled the idea of shooting her in his head, but knew that it's not worth killing her so instead he put the pistol back in its place and stormed away.

Just like Elizabeth predicted, not too long later did they see white sails emerge from the distante horizon.

"Look," said Sabriell, pointing at the ship. Elizabeth got up from the sand and smiled.

The crew from Dauntless rescued Jack, Elizabeth, and Sabriell from the tiny island. Once aboard the vessel Norrington ordered his men to head for Port Royal.

"But we've got to save Will!" Elizabeth protested.

"No, you're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" said Governor Swann.

"Then we condemn him to death" Elizabeth suggested.

The Governor turned to Elizabeth "The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me, to prevent anything from happening to me."

"If I may be so bold as to interject my professional opinion," Jack interrupted, "The Pearl was listing near the scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it." he said looking at Norrington "The Black Pearl, the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate?"

Norrington seemed a bit intrigued by Jack's suggestion but soon came to his senses "By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself" stated Norrington heading towards the helm.

"Commodore," Elizabeth began as she walked after Norrington "I beg you, please do this. For me, as a wedding gift." she finished, shocking everyone by her proposition.

"Elizabeth, are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" asked Governor Swann.

"I am." she answered.

"A wedding! I love weddings! Drinks all around," cried Jack. The crew glared at him. "I know, clap him in irons right?" he said.

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with a bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?" ordered Norrington.

"Inescapably clear," Jack and Sabriell said at once.

Norrington ordered the crew to prepare for a voyage to the caves. As the crew scattered about, Jack and Sabriell went off to the side.

"Jack, do you have a plan?"she asked quietly so no one but him would hear.

"Yes," he smiled.

"What is it then?"

"I have a plan that I intend to put into action once needed and when I do, you will know what to do."

"It would make things a whole lot better if you just told me now."

"Luv, let me assure you, we'll get out of this alive...I hope" he whispered the last line. "I can not plan ahead because when I do things turn on me onesie self, so I rather just go with it, Savvy?"

"So you make it up as you go along?"

"Exactly."

Sabriell notices the soldiers glancing at them as they passed by "Jack, they're all starting at us as if we're the enemy," she whispered to him.

"Aye, we're the enemy, just not one you kill immediately. Your enemy can become your friend if they know something you don't," he said smiling wickedly.

The day passed by rather quickly, night fell upon them. Just as Jack promised, he lead them to Isla de Muerta. The soldiers were almost ready to departure as the Dauntless approached the island where the caves were located.

Sabriell was leaning over the railing, looking down at the calm sea. The ship was surrounded by an eerie cloud of thick fog. Jack approached Sabriell and looked over the railing, trying to see what she was staring at. She noticed him confused at what she was looking at.

"The sea," she answered the unasked question. Jack looked at her, intrigued by what she said "It interest me. I like being on a ship also," she finished smiling at him awkwardly. The argument was still on her mind.

"Ah," he simply said, also giving her an awkward smile.

"Jack" she murmured "When this is all over w-"

"When this all over you'll go back to Port Royal and back to your normal life, forget about me..." he didn't finish as his words trailed off. That is not what she wanted to ask and defiantly not the answered she wanted to hear.

"Oh." she said with a bit of sadness in her voice. "I knew that this is what he wanted..."

She whirled around, facing away from Jack. She was on the verge of tears.

"It's for the best, it's for the best..." she kept repeating in her head.

"It's for the best..." Jack though and walked away from her.

"Jac-" she turned back around, but he wasn't there.


	9. Curse of Cortez

**CURSE OF CORTEZ  
**

The clouds above parted for a moment, allowing the moonlight to reach the Dauntless. Sabriell stood in the same place Jack last left her, growing steadily more uncomfortable as the night waned on. She nervously tapped her index finger on the wood. In a matter of minute they would be sailing to the caves, the place she hoped she never would have to return to.

Norrington walked over to the railing and sighed heavily. He glanced down at the sea below, not noticing Sabriell's presence few inches away. He didn't say a word to her, she the same to him. Silence hung heavily in the air for a good few minutes.

Sabriell needed someone to talk to, even if it was Norrington. "Commodore," she finally spoke up, looking over at him. He turned his focus to her, as if surprised to see her there. He himself was locked in his own troubled thoughts. "I can't help but notice something is troubling you" she said, trying to sound as sincere as she possibly could.

"It's nothing you should be concerned with." he said rather coldly. "With all do respect, I do not associate with pirates."

She narrowed her eyebrows _"What's his problem?" _She examined his face for answered. His expression was a mix between confusion and sadness. Somewhat what she felt right now, with the whole Jack situation. One might have thought that she'd at least look a little bit hurt, but she hid her true feeling. This was not the time and place to get emotional, after all, they were heading for battle soon.

_"Jack," _she murmured to herself. Norrington glanced at her from the corner of his eye and then back at the sea once more. She couldn't help it, he was constantly on her mind now. She though of many ways to try convincing him to let her stay along his side but he made it clear that he doesn't want it. She couldn't bare the thought of leaving Jack after just finding him.

"Miss. Swann..." she tried once more, "...that's whose on your mind? Am I correct?" He blinked a few times in surprise, not expecting her to figure him out so easily. He refused to look at her as she was right.

"With all do respect _sir_," she put emphasis on the last word, "I didn't chose this life, it's more appropriate to say it chose me" she finished, glancing quickly to where Jack was standing.

"You love that _pirate_?" he spoke in such a way as if not caring for her answer.

She took a step closer to him "It's hard to love someone when you have doubts about their feeling towards you," she whispered.

Her words must of struck a cord in him because he glanced at her quickly with what seemed like a look of understanding. "Yes," he spoke softly now "-yes it is." The expression on her face was one of reluctant understanding, and they both seemed saddened by her words in their own quiet ways. Not another word was exchanged for a good while.

He heavily placed a hand on Sabriell's shoulder, making her stare at him. "I am concerned that Miss. Swann's answer was perhaps...less than sincere," his eyes locked on hers. A look of questioning washed over his face, as if his last statement was a question to her.

She opened her mouth to speak but didn't know what to say. He took a step forward, breaking the distance between them. He looked down at her intensely, "Is it so wrong that I should want her answer to be given unconditionally?" he asked. She shook her head slowly, still not knowing what to say.

Both were now just inches apart. This whole situation was quit uncomfortable for Sabriell. She didn't know what his intentions were and frankly, she didn't want to find out.

"Pardon me," she said, her voice a bit shaky, and with that she left him. She had enough of her own problems, she didn't need his as well.

* * *

_"A ship, one with black sails, a ship crewed by a man so evil, hell itself, spat him back out_."

The words echoed through Sabriell's head. Surely, that was the legend of the infamous Black Pearl and its Captain. Yet no matter how horrific the many men who told the story have tried sounding when telling it, the reality of the Pearl was much more frightening. There it was now, the Black Pearl, surrounded by a thick fog looking more formidable than ever. The moonlight beamed onto it, giving it more of the eerie look it already possessed. It was truly a ghost ship. Yet it had been a thing of glory and awe at the same time.

As for Barbossa, the tales of him proved themselves to be true. He was an evil Captain, yes, but one that always seemed to keep to his word, giving Jack the pistol and all. Yet after the many times he had the chance to kill either of them, he didn't take any. Maybe even to his greater mistake because now Jack and Sabriell were heading to _negotiate_ with him, as Jack put it. It was unclear to her if hell did really spit him back up but that was something she wasn't looking forward to finding out. She was sure though she would meet him again and that thought scared her.

So the seconds that went by seemed like hours. Sabriell and Jack sat in the tiny boats along side Norrington and some of his men. The boats were rocked by the waves that slightly crashed onto its sides. It was one of the few tiny boats floating towards the caves.

Sabriell refused to talk to Jack, while he didn't bother to even look at her. The two sat next to each other but were uncomfortably as far away from one another as they possibly could, barley even touching. This was defiantly not how she wanted to spend her last hours with Jack.

The men stopped paddling. Norrington took out his spyglass and examined the pearl for a second before closing the spyglass. "I don't care for the situation, any attempt to storm the caves could turn into an ambush," he declared.

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing." Jack stated, resting his elbow on Norrington's shoulder "I go in, convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the Dauntless and blast the bejesus out of them with your little cannons, aye? What do you have to lose?"

Norrington pushed Jack's elbow away with his spyglass "Nothing I lament being rid of."

"Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk to those aboard the Dauntless which includes the future Mrs. Commodore," Jack pointed out.

* * *

Surprisingly Norrington and his men did just as Jack suggested. They left Jack and Sabriell on one of the boat, while they packed themselves onto a different one and sailed back to the Dauntless. Sabriell sat on one of the wooden seats in the boat right in front of Jack as he paddled quietly through the dark cave.

The darkness surrounded them. There was no lantern to light. Only light came from the slight glimpse of the moonlight that beamed through the dark and glinted onto the water below. Gold glittered through the shallows. The treasures around them sparkled.

"Now," Jack said between paddles, his words echoed, "I will go in and do what I said I do. You will stay behind and wait for my signal, when you hear it, give this-" he pulled out his sword and handed it to Sabriell "-to William boy. Savvy?"

She kept her focus on the sword as she held in her hands. "What's the signal?" she murmured.

"You'll know it when I say it."

She didn't question him further as she knew they were getting closer to shore. "Jack, please don't leave," she blurred out the though that kept lingering in her mind.

He looked away not answering her question. "Jac-" but before she could finish they hit the sandy shore and she stumbled forward. Jack quickly got out of the boat. Faint chanting was heard around the cave.

"Its begun," Jack stated now much more quietly. She got out of the boat with the sword in her hand.

"You sure that this plan will work?"

He turned to her slowly and raised and eyebrow, as if surprised she was doubting him. Then he turned back towards where the chanting was coming from. "No."

"Go that way," he said pointing to a way that lead up somewhere. "Don't let anyone see you and-" he faced her once more "don't do anything _stupid_" he emphasized the word stupid. He then proceeded to run the opposite direction he told her to go. She obeyed his orders and with caution, she made her way along the rocks, often slipping into the cold water. The chanting became louder and she found herself in the same situation she did yesterday; hiding behind rocks, overlooking the cave as the pirates were focusing their attention to Barbossa who was making some sort a speech she felt no need to pay attention to. She noticed that this time she was on a different side of the cave.

Almost immediately she turned to Jack who was pushing past the chanting pirates. Upon seeing him, all the pirates including Barbossa went completely silent.

"Jack!" Will shouted.

"It's not possible," Barbossa said, dumbfounded by the whole situation.

"Not probable," Jack added.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Will questioned, trying to free himself from his captors hold.

"She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington just like she promised, and you get to die for her just like you promised. So we're all men of our word here. Except for Elizabeth, who is in fact a woman."

"Shut up! yer next!" Barbossa snapped. He motioned his men to pull Will down once more and leaned in preparing to cut Will's throat. Bo'sun placed a hand heavily on Jack's shoulder.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate," Jack pointed out.

Barbossa smiled. "No, I really think I do," he turned back to Will once more.

"Your funeral," Jack shrugged. Barbossa hesitated at first but then rolled his eyes and turned to Jack.

"Why don't I want to be doing it?" he asked.

"Well, because-" Jack began but paused to slap the Bo'sun's hand off his shoulder "-because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just off-shore, waiting for you."

Worried chatter began upon hearing Jack's words. As Jack continued his attempt of persuasion, Sabriell grew very anxious and nervous. She was slightly leaning over the rocks, trying to hear what they were talking about. She didn't know what the supposed _signal_ that Jack talked about was. She was probably tempting her luck by leaning over because at any given moment a pirate could very easily spot and shoot her. Just as that though crossed her mind a pirate turned and shouted something at her. Her eyes widen and she abruptly tried turning away and hiding but instead, her foot slipped and she fell.

"Just hear me out, mate," Jack explained, now heading up the mount of treasure, stopping next to Barbossa. Before he could continue a splash was heard and all the man turned their attention to what ever made the noise. Jack scrunched his face closed his eyes in annoyance. He knew that part of his plan, just like Sabriell, might be dead. Sabriell emerged from the shallow water. Jack sighed in relief. It was not a long fall, actually barley a fall at all.

Barbossa turned to Jack slowly, grinning at him. "Might ye want to explain this" he pointed his knife at the soaked Sabriell who was being dragged out of the water by two pirates.

"Never mind her, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless, they do what they do best. Robert's yer uncle, Fanny's yer aunt, there you are with two ships, the makings of your very own fleet. Of course, you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue, but what of the Pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colours, I'll give ye ten percent of me plunder, and you get to introduce yourself as _Commodore_ Barbossa. Savvy?"

"I suppose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp?" Barbossa asked.

"No, no, no, not at all, by all means, kill the whelp," Jack said. "Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse, until the opportune moment."

It was very obvious that Jack was bluffing. Strangely enough, Barbossa seemed intrigued by Jack's empty promises. The supposed evil Captain, the one hell itself spat back out, was falling for such nonsense.

"For instance," Jack continued, taking out a few coins from the chest, "after ye've killed Norrington's men...every-" he dropped one coin back "-last-" and another "-one," and another.

Sabriell noticed Jack slip one of the coins under his sleeve. She was uncertain why though.

"You've been planning this from the beginning," Will said angrily, "ever since you learned my name!"

"Yeah," Jack said, nodding and smiling slyly.

"I want fifty percent of yer plunder," Barbossa demanded.

"Fifteen!" Jack argued.

"Forty!"

"Twenty five! I'll buy you a hat, a really big one, _Commodore._" Jack offered.

Barbossa seemed satisfied by his offer so he shook Jack's hand "We have an accord," he said.

"All hands to the boats!" Jack said, throwing his hands up in the air. The pirates didn't move. "Apologies, you give the orders."

"Gents, take a walk!" Barbossa ordered. The pirate obeyed their Captain's orders and scurried out of the cave. Three pirates stayed behind, one held onto Will so he wouldn't escape.

* * *

Will, Sabriell, Jack, Barbossa, and three remaining members of Barbossa's crew were the only one's left in the cave. Barbossa was sitting on the mount of treasure, never leaving his sight of Jack who was searching through the variety of treasure the cave held. He found something interesting, picked it up, then threw it away and went on to another shiny piece item.

Sabriell stood in the middle of all of this, observing Barbossa closely. She nervelessly waited for his next move, expecting him to pull out his sword at any time. Since she was the closet to him, he would probably killing her first. She didn't dare to move. A nightmare was exactly what Barbossa was in her mind; horrifying, but yet somewhat mesmerizing.

Unlike her, who was a nerves wreck, Jack seemed calm the entire time, it almost seemed as if this whole situation was nothing out of the ordinary.

The entire time her gaze was locked onto Barbossa, but lost in her toughs, she didn't realize he was now looking at her. She quickly turned away. As she did, she heard him chuckle lightly at her actions.

He turned back to Jack, "Jack I must admit, I though I had ye figured. Turns out you're a hard man to predict."

"Me?" Jack asked. He dropped what he was holding and began walking down to where Sabriell stood, "I'm dishonest and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest one's you should watch out for..." he stopped besides Sabriell and tapped her back lightly. She quickly realized that this must be the signal he talked about. She rested her hand on the sword she had attached to her belt,

Jack continued his rant, "...because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly..." he looked at Sabriell once more, "_stupid._"

Without any warning, Jack kicked one of the Pirate into the water whiles taking out his sword and launching himself at Barbossa. While that happened, Sabriell took out the sword Jack gave her and tossed it to Will.

Jack and Barbossa were locked in battle now. Sabriell took out her daggers and ran up to Will who had his hands tied and was struggling to fight off one of the pirates attacking him. She grabbed his wrists and cut the rope that was bounding Will's wrist. The pirate who earlier was kicked into the water by Jack crawled out and launched himself at Will and Sabriell. Her and Will were now facing back to back, fighting off the three pirates who kept attacking them with their swords. She, with the strength and ability to handle a sword she didn't know she possessed, fought as willingly as she possibly could.

One of the pirates swung his arm and hit Sabriell's face with his fist. She immediately felt to the ground. Wiping her now bleeding nose, she got up and swung her fist back at the pirate. He grabbed her wrist and smiled slyly at her. She took her dagger which was in her other hand and jammed it into his stomach. To her surprise, he didn't scream, back-up, or fall, but just stood there. She didn't bother over-analyzing this so she pulled out the dagger and kicked him as hard as she could, but ended up being the one that stumbled back. As she fell to the ground once more, Will, who was trying to avoid a bomb one of the pirates threw, fell by her side.

Two pirates hovered above them now. "I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain!" one screamed.

"You like pain?-" a womanly voice asked from behind, and before the pirates knew what was happening someone hit the both of them with a golden rod, making each one fall to the side. Elizabeth now stood in front of them, smiling warmly at will "-try wearing a corset," Elizabeth finished.

Sabriell glanced up to where Jack and Barbossa were fighting and just at that moment Barbossa drove his sword through Jack's chest. Sabriell felt her heart stop. Jack just got killed, or so she though. Her instinct told her to run up to Barbossa and kill him, or at least try. Before she could put her plan into action she saw Jack stumbling back, and as the rays of moonlight hit him, it revealed him to be a skeleton. Her mouth dropped at the sight of Jack, who now was observing his reviled flesh and bones.

_"The cursed crew of the Pearl,"_ she reminded herself, _"so the legends are true. The coins are cursed."_

She looked up at his face which now was pocked with holes and showed muscle and bone. Her breathing calmed, and she felt her heartbeat slow back down to normal. _"This was nothing to be scared of, nothing out of the ordinary,"_ she lied to herself.

A yell was heard behind her, she spun around and saw one of the pirates running up to her with a sword. She put her daggers up in defense. The fight continued.

* * *

Everything felt like it was in slow motion to Sabriell. She swung her daggers, each time connecting with the pirate's sword.

_"Here I am now," _she though to herself, the words echoed in her mind,_ "trying to save the one I love." _She took another swing at the pirate, this time capturing his sword between her daggers and kicking him in the stomach, a move she already tried back when she was still on the Interceptor._ "I threw away my simple life for Jack Sparrow, my father." _The pirate fell down onto the cave's floor. _  
_

Jack was chased by Barbossa back down to the center of the cave. She glanced at Jack and then tried heading to his direction, jumping from rock to rock._ "I yearned for an adventure, an escape from my repetitive life that was slowly passing me by," _she thought between jumps. _  
_

_"My wish was granted," _she stopped dead in her tracks, meeting his horrid gaze once more. Few inches away from her stood Barbossa, his gun pointed straight at her,_ "but at what price?"_

Sabriell felt her heart beating hard against her ribs, and her short ragged gasps were making her dizzy. She looked fearfully into his eyes, time felt like it had stopped completely.

_"Yet, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision of visiting Jack that night in jail, helping him escape, because it brought me to him. If I were to die now, I have no regrets over my past actions."_

One shot was heard and almost immediately after the first, a second one echoed through the cave. She caught one last glimpse of Jack's face before everything went black. _

* * *

_**Author's note:** A cliffie, how fun. Okay, the more reviews, the faster I updates. This chapter was originally suppose to be up a while back but I kept going back and changing it. Thank you **nineteennintytwo** for the advice concerning this and the next chapter.**  
**


End file.
